The Holidays With The Doctor and Friends
by Selene Tyler Smith
Summary: This is what happens when you spend the holidays with Doctor and his friends. Rose is in here. Along with Torchwood members, Sarah Jane Smith and Luke. Some mentions of Donna and Jackie.
1. The Invite

**This is my first fan fiction ever so wish me luck and tell me what you think about my story. I came up with this story at work. The idea was created in that little time where you have nothing better to do. Working third shift is really boring I'm telling you. This is just an entry into my story so you guys have an idea on where I'm coming from. Reviews would be really nice thanks. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood!!!!!! It's sad really. I love it so much. I also do not collect money on my stories.  
**

This story takes place probably a year after JE. However, I'm switching things around from how that episode ended.

* * *

The Doctor was laying there in bed trying his hardest not to wake up Rose. _Rose, _he thought, _I can't believe she is here. Well this isn't how I had imagined things would go on that beach. _He really wasn't expecting things to go the way they did but who was he to argue with fate. Especially when he got Rose back. The Doctor closed his eyes and searched his mind for that memory of that day. The day he got Rose back into his life once more. _Ah, yes. There it is._ He allowed his mind to replay all that happened on the beach.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**The other him had just told Rose how they "both" felt about her. However, Rose said "thanks" and looked at Her Doctor. Donna was standing there behind him. **_

"_**Oi. Do I have to do evrythin?" Donna was soon pushing the Doctor over to Rose. " Kiss her already. God knows you've been wanting to ever since you saw her on that street."**_

"_**Donna!" **_

"_**Well you have, haven't ya? Don't tell me you haven't. Am I right?" Donna looked over to the second Doctor.**_

"_**She's right. Go on snog her to death already. Well not really to death but you know what we mean."replied the other Doctor as he moved over towards Jackie. "I'll be staying here if you don't mind. Don't look at me like that. Donna and I agreed that this paralell world needs a Doctor. I'm you, kinda, and Donna is willing to stay here with me. Right Donna?"**_

"_**Yeah. Don't worry about me Doctor. Just give my mother and grandad this will you?" Donna handed the Doctor an envelope. " This world needs a Doctor so why not give it two. I'll survive with Space- Boy number two over there." Donna hugged the Doctor.**_

_**The Tardis made a squealing noise. **_

"_**Time for you two to get going." Donna motioned to the Tardis.**_

_**Rose looked towards her mother. Jackie nodded. " Always knew you were gonna go with 'im. Don't worry. I'll be okay. You go have a great adventure." Jackie hugged Rose and said goodbye to her daughter. **_

_**Rose looked up to the Doctor, smiled, and took his hand. The Doctor looked over towards Donna and asked, " Are you sure Donna? You won't be able to see your family again."**_

"_**Don't worry about me. Maybe here I can have a better life than what I had back home."**_

"_**You are welcome to stay with Pete and I."**_

"_**Thank you Jackie." said the second Doctor.**_

_**With that, the Doctor and Rose entered the Tardis and left.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_

The Doctor smiled as the memory came to an end. _Donna. She truly was, wait, is a brilliant human._ Just then a flashing light on the wall caught his attention. _Pink. Someone is trying to call the Tardis._ _The Tardis must not want to disturb Rose._ He glanced at the sleeping Rose to his right. _She hasn't been_ _able to sleep much lately. Of course what person could with all that extra weight squishing their organs._

The Doctor sighed, then very carefully removed himself from the bed. Trying not to make much noise as he left the bedroom, he made his way to the control room. When he arrived the Tardis turned the lights up so he could see the phone.

"Hello?"

" Hey Doctor. It's me, Martha. Umm... Jack. No. Jack stop it. Jack."

" Martha? Martha, you alright?"

"Hey Doc. Do you and Rose have plans for November 28, 2009? Good come on by the hub, alright? See ya then."

"What? Martha? You there?

"Doctor. Sorry about that. Jack seems to be in a good mood lately. Sumthin' about Thanksgiving? I guess it is an American holiday. He has been driving us mad here at Torchwood. He has even decorated the Hub for this holiday of his. He wants to know if you and Rose are up for celebrating it with him. Okay okay us."

"I'll see if Rose is up for it then. What's the date and time of this event?"

" November 28, 2009. Time um hang on a sec. Jack! What time? Thank you. Jack says come by around 3 in the afternoon. Alright, see you both there or here I should say. Give my regards to Rose. Bye Doctor." Click.

"We going somewhere Doctor?"

The Doctor looked up and saw Rose standing there by the captains' seat. Hand on her round belly. Her hair all over the place. She was still in her pajamas, but she looked totally amazing. He walked over to her to help her into the seat before telling her where they were going.

"It seems that Jack has invited us to the Hub for an American holiday called Thanksgiving. You think you'll be able to handle all that excitement?"

"I think **_we_** can handle some excitement." She said rubbing her belly.

"Okay then." The Doctor pushed a few buttons and pulled a few levers. " Here we go on another little adventure."

* * *

**I'll try to get more chapters up over the next couple of days. This story is going to keep going till New Years Day. I'm American and have nothing better to do during this years' holidays so I decided to write what the holidays might be like for the Doctor, Rose, Martha, Jack and the whole Torchwood team. By the way I got hooked on Doctor Who from a friend who forced me to watch it with him, so this little chapter is dedicated to him. So I hope you enjoyed this little bit and I'll give you a small hint to keep you coming back for more.**

Chapter 2 Preview:

"Okay everybody out of my kitchen now!!!!! What Ianto?"

"Uh Jack? Is that turkey suppose to be on fire????"


	2. Jack's Holiday Stress

**I'm back to writing this story. I wasn't able to post it yesterday due to having to share a computer with a roommate. The whole flaming turkey is actually based off of my family and last years Thanksgiving. My cousin set the Turkey on fire in the oven. Oh my god what a mess that was. But enough about my family. Lets get back to my story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood!!! It's a shame, really.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The Hub was buzzing with excitement. Well, excitement from Jack anyways. Everyone else was kind of in a daze. Jack had sent Martha and Gwen out to the stores to get the food yesterday. Ianto was in charge of making sure there was a large enough space to have a large table and a buffet table. Mickey on the other hand was left to keep an eye out for and Weevils that might pop up out of the blue.

_Well, nothing to exciting happenin' out there**, **_thought Mickey as he looked at the computer screen. _No_ _activity for almost 3 days. Must be a new record. If any Weevils decide to show up today, Jack might kill'em just for ruining his big holiday._

"Hey Mickey. Anythin' come up on the grid today?"

"Nothin' so far Gwen. Hey, do you have any idea why Jack wants to celebrate this American holiday?"

"No, but at least we all get to see each other again finally. When was the last time we saw Sarah Jane and Luke? Or the Doctor an' Rose?"

"Yeah, I guess your right then. Why should it take a holiday to bring us together though? I mean why now?"

Mickey was now hitting the keys to the keyboard so hard that Gwen thought he was going to break the keys. She knew that Mickey had a relationship with Rose before the Doctor came. She also knew that after their battle with the Daleks, no one really kept in touch. Sure Martha called the Doctor once in awhile, but Mickey doesn't know that Rose had decided to stay with the Doctor instead of going back to the parallel world. Gwen had met the Doctor and Rose on one of Torchwoods' secret missions. It was before Mickey had decided to join up.

"Gwen? Hey you still with us?" Jack asked.

_When did Jack arrive?_ Gwen had been so deep in thought that she didn't even notice Jack walk into the room. _I've got to be more alert. You would think that after having a child that nothing would sneak up on me._

" Yeah, I'm here Jack."

"Didn't look like that a moment ago. So, Mickey to give you a heads up, Martha just finished calling the Doctor. He and his companion will be coming to Thanksgiving Dinner tomorrow. No funny business tomorrow alright? No fighting. Got that?" Jack pointed his finger at Mickey.

" Right boss."

"Good. So if the two of you will excuse me. I've got some preparations to make before the big day."

With that Jack left Gwen and Mickey alone. Gwen looked at her watch that Rhys had given her for their first Wedding Anniversary 6 months ago.

"Well its going on 5 o'clock, I'd better be headin' out. Gotta pick my little girl at daycare. See you tomorrow Mickey." With that said, Gwen walked towards the doors and left.

Jack came back around 9 o'clock to let Mickey go home. Soon it was just Jack in the hub for the night. _Well this isn't so bad really. I've been here all alone before. It ain't nothing new. Damn, there's nothin' to do till tomorrow morning. Argh.... I can't stand all this waiting. Gotta find something to do. I know lets see if there's any Weevils out._ Jack walked over to the computer that Mickey had been staring at all this week. Looking at the screen with anticipation Jack pushed a button and … _Nothing. Oh well, there is always the Playstation 2. What game was I playing?? Ah yes. _Jack made his way over to the 42 inch flat screen television and pulled out Samurai Warriors 2 Empires. _Lets conquer feudal Japan. _That's what Jack did all night.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Cardiff, Torchwood Hub, 2pm:**

"Ianto where is the cranberries?" screamed Jack as he ran away from the kitchen towards the dining hall that was installed only a few days ago.

Ianto who was setting the table glanced up. "They should be in the fridge. Why you can't find 'em?"

"No! They're not in there. Where is Gwen? She was suppose to be here at noon. What's taking her so long?

"Jack, calm down." Ianto walked over to Jack and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder.

Jack however was not going to calm down. This was his big holiday. Other than Christmas, this was the only other excuse to use to get everyone together. He missed seeing Rose and the Doctor. Not that he didn't like his new team, but sometimes he wished that he could just travel with the those two again.

"Jack? Where do you want the potatoes?"

"About time you got here." said Jack as he walked out of the dining room. "What's this?"

"What's what?"

"Why did you bring your daughter here?"

"Well Jack, usually this is my day off and I didn't want to leaver her at the daycare all day. Besides, as you put it, this is a time for family to be together."

"Fine. Just make sure she doesn't get into the "stuff". Okay?"

"Sure Jack. Come on Gillian. Lets leave Uncle Jack alone and go get you some crayons to draw with."

"Jack?"

"Gwen you give Gillian crayons then you get to clean up the walls of the Hub."

" Oh come on Jack she is just a year and 2 months old. Gillian just doesn't know any better."

"Oh come on Gwen. She should at least know some respect for other peoples' property. Least I know how to behave. "

"Oh come Jack. Like you of all people respect the property of others."

With that Gwen headed towards the kitchen with the sweet potato dish in one hand and little Gillian in the other. Ianto meet Gwen in the kitchen.

"That man is so difficult. How can you put up with 'em Ianto?"

"Just ignore him when he is moody. Like today. He sure is stressing about this holiday of his."

Back in the main room Jack was sitting at the computer when Martha and Tom came in. Martha brought some kind of casserole. While Tom was carrying the dinner rolls. Few minutes after they arrived Mickey came in with a fruit and vegetable tray in each hand. When Jack heard a crash come from the kitchen he decided that there were too many people in there.

"All right everybody out of the kitchen now!!" cried Jack as he came to a stop at the doorway.

"Hey Jack?"

"Come on people out now!"

"Jack!"

"EVERYBODY OUT OF MY KITCHEN NOW!!!!"

"Hey Jack?" said Ianto with a hint of concern in his voice.

"WHAT?"

"Uh Jack. Is that turkey suppose to be on fire?" Ianto asked pointing to the oven.

"Oh Shit!"

Just then the door to the hub opened revealing the Doctor and Rose.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry folks but I had to stop there. I'm going to try to post another chapter later today. Hopefully by then I'll be done cooking my Thanksgiving Dinner. Here is a sneak peak at the next chapter.**

Chapter 3:

" Oh my god! Rose your knocked up!!!!"

Smack. That was the last thing Jack felt before falling into darkness after making that comment to Rose. The infamous Tyler slap.


	3. The Infamous Tyler Slap

**Okay, now that the Turkey is stuffed and in the oven I could finally relax. So this chapter was written with the spare time I had. I finally have a new appreciation for my mother. Mom I finally understand where you are coming from. So this chapter is dedicated to you, My Mother. There now lets get back to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood!!!!! Ah well. Can't have everything I want.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Earth, England, Cardiff 2:45pm:**

The Tardis had just landed down the street from entrance to the Torchwood Hub. "_Well at least the landing was a bit smoother than usual." _thought the Doctor. "_I wonder if it's cause of Rose."_ Ever since Rose had found out she was expecting, the Tardis began going out of her way to make sure Rose was comfortable. She even made sure that Rose would have maternity clothes. _Oh well, I better go see if Rose is ready yet._

The Doctor made his way towards their bedroom. Opening the door slowly he chanced a glance inside. He had learned early on never to piss off a pregnant woman. He was safe, Rose was already dressed, but she seemed to be having trouble with a certain necklace.

"Would like some help with that Rose?"

"Hhmm. Yeah, sure. You think you can manage?" Rose replied handing the necklace over to the Doctor.

The Doctor moved behind Rose and moved his left arm from right to left in front of Rose. Bring his left arm around back so he could clasp the necklace closed. Looking carefully at both his and Roses' reflection in the mirror, he moved his arms around her waist. Resting his hands protectively over her belly, he began to kiss her right shoulder.

"Doctor. Not now. Can't you wait till the baby is born?" moaned Rose. She missed his touch, and the way he could melt her like a stick of butter. Her hormones scared him away most of the time. Sure she would get angry at just the smallest things, but she knew that he understood why.

"Why?" he smirked. " Tell you what. As soon as our child is born, what do you say to a small get away. Just the two of us."

"Isn't that the cause of this?" She put her hands over his.

The Doctor simply laughs, and turns Rose around so he could look into her face. Placing his hands on face, he kisses her. Soft at first, then demanding. Rose is only to happy to allow him access to her mouth so he may deepen their kiss. When the Doctor had his fill of their kiss, he backs away. A kiss is good enough for him. For now.

"We had better get going. Wouldn't want Jack to think we were late do we?"

Rose just smiles and takes one of his hands into her own. They leave the Tardis in a small, peaceful bliss. Only when they walked through the Hub's door did this calm suddenly break.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Torchwood Hub, 2:55pm:**

"Oh Shit!!!"

Those were the first words the Doctor and Rose heard as they entered the main room of Torchwoods' Hub. They soon discovered that Jack had some how got the turkey to catch fire while cooking it in the oven. Tom came barreling through the crowd of people followed by Sarah Jane, who had some how produced a fire extinguisher.

"Out of the way. Out of the way."

"Jack!" shouted Sarah Jane as she tossed the extinguisher to Jack. Jack caught it and proceeded to put out the fire.

"Well there goes that turkey. Good thing there is a second one in the other oven. Thanks Sarah Jane, by the way when did you arrive?"

"Just after the Doctor and Rose did."

"Rose!" exclaimed Mickey.

The crowd turned to the doorway to see the Doctor and Rose standing there. The Doctor, a little embarrassed put his free hand through his hair. While Roses' face turned absolutely dark red. It was Gwen who broke the silence.

"Good to see you again Doctor. Rose."

"Hi Doctor. Hello Rose." said Luke from behind them.

As the Doctor and Rose turned to look at Luke. Someone said...

"Oh. My. God. Rose. Your knocked up!!!!! Congratulations!" is as far as Jack got before Rose whipped her head around to look at whoever said it. Noticing Gwen pointing to Jack, Rose let go of the Doctors hand and marched up to where Jack was.

SMACK!!!!

That was the last thing Jack felt before seeing stars and collapsing to the ground. The Infamous Tyler Slap had claimed another victim.

Rose just stood there looking down at Jack, then she began to apologize and cry. The Doctor took this cue to come and wrap his arms around her. Careful not to let Rose see what he was doing he mouthed "Mood swings" to the others. Gwen chuckled. Martha, Tom, Mickey and Ianto smiled. While Sarah Jane was trying to keep Luke from asking about mood swings.

It wasn't long before Jack came to.

"Ow. Wow that hurts. Jeez. How do you survive Doc?"

"Just do."

"So boss where is that second turkey you promised us?"

"Ah.. Over there. Why don't you go check on it Mickey."

"So you two been anywhere exciting lately?" asked Jack.

"No. Just to Barcelona. The Planet not the city."

"It was lovely. There are dogs there that have no noses!" Rose said. Pushing her way out of the Doctors arms.

"_Wow. That was a fast recovery." _thought the Doctor. Human mood swings were a fascinating thing. However, a human who was carrying a Timelords' child while having powerful mood swings. This was as new to him as being pregnant was to Rose.

" Only a another half hour till the second turkey is done boss." said Mickey. " Hello Doctor. Rose. So you didn't stay with your mum and Pete?"

" No. I just couldn't stay there when I have a life here." Rose placed a hand over her belly. Seeing Rose happy about her being pregnant made the Doctor fill with pride. Not only was he proud of Rose, but also of that little one growing inside of her.

"So how far along are you Rose? Eight? Nine months?" asked Gwen.

"No. I would say Nine months. She looks like she is due any day now." Martha suggested.

" Try Ten months and I still have another month to go."

"Congratulations!" everyone said at once to Rose.

"Thank you. Now where is the food I'm starving."

"Typical pregnant women. Always looking for food."

"Jack Harkness!"

" I was only joking Rosie."

"There is some fresh fruit and vegetables over here." said Gwen.

With that Rose left the Doctors side and followed Gwen to where the food was. After Rose disappeared did the Doctor feel a tug on his coat. Looking down he saw a little girl.

"Doctor meet Gillian. Gwen and Rhys's daughter." said Jack as he came by and scooped up the child in his arms.

The Doctor began to feel guilty. It wasn't fair that this child should grow up without even knowing who her daddy was.

" Don't worry Doc. I know. Gillian why don't you go show the Doctor what you were drawing."

Gillian smiled and grabbed the Doctors hand after being put down by Jack. She pulled him over to a small table and began to draw. Rose had peered around a corner to see the Doctor and Gillian drawing pictures together. She smiled. _I wonder if he will do that with our kids?_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay that is it for today. I've been up for 24 hours without sleep and I am just tired out. I will try to post up another chapter tomorrow, but I can't promise anything. That's what happens when you don't have your own computer. I promise more Jack antics in the next couple of chapters. There will be a chapter explaining why Rhys isn't around anymore and that particular mission Rhys, Gwen, Rose and the Doctor were working.**

**And here is a sneak peek at the next Chapter:**

**Chapter 4: **

"A."

"B"

"C"

"D"

"Jack stop that. Its disgusting."

"What is? Belching the alphabet?" asked Jack.


	4. Thanksgiving Dinner? A Quickie? Jack!

**I know I didn't post a new chapter yesterday. I had a 24 hour flu bug hit just as I was beginning to write. So I am posting one today, even though I am still trying to recover. Lots of tea and toast. Also sorry if chapter 3 didn't make sense. I hadn't had any sleep that day.**

**Anyways here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Doctor Who or Torchwood!!!! Oh well...**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

" May I have the Pacific Blue crayon?" asked the Doctor. _Blue. Majestic blue. I wonder if Rose would let the baby's room be blue. Or yellow. Mmm. Bananas. Wait! What was I thinking about? Oh yes Blue. Hhhmm? _The poor Doctor hadn't even noticed that Rose had come over to the table and was looking at him.

"Mind if I joined you two?"

"Why not? The more the merrier."

"Don't get to comfortable over there. Dinner is almost ready. You got roughly 10 minutes till it food time." Jack shouted from in the kitchen.

"Looks like I better stay standing then." Rose murmered to her self.

Gwen soon came over and picked up little Gillian. " Time to get you cleaned up, love. Awww. What a pretty picutre. Come then, you can draw when you are done eating ok?" The two left Rose and the Doctor at the table and headed to the bathroom to wash their hands.

Rose looked over at the Doctors drawing. _Nothing? He drew nothing?_ Rose couldn't believe it. Then again this is the Doctor we are talking about. _His mind must be very busy if he can't draw a simple picture._

"Rose you okay?"

"Hhhmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Well we best be getting our hands washed before dinner then." She held her hand out towards the Doctor she could pull him off of the little chair. The Doctor got up out of the chair on his own, took Roses' hand and they walked towards the bathroom together.

"Well would you look at that." said Jack to Ianto. " They must be heading to the bathroom for a quickie."

Ianto rolled his eyes. " Only you would think of doing something like that Jack."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Shaking his head, Ianto walks into the kitchen and starts bringing out the food for the buffet table.

Rose and the Docotr were waiting quietly outside the bathroom door for Gwen and Gillain to exit.

"Doctor. Why was there no drawing on your paper?"

"Oh, I didn't think it would be fair to out draw a one year old. Why? Did I disapoint you with a balnk piece of paper?" The Doctor grins at Rose. He knew Rose couldn't ignore this particular grin of his.

Rose looked over at the Doctor. _There is that damn grin of his. The one he always uses to get his way. Okay rose don't look at it. Stop looking at it. Stop looking....stop._ But she just can't seem to stop looking and he knows it.

Gwen opens the door to see the Doctor and Rose looking at each other. Not sure if they even notice her leaving the bathroom with Gillian, she moves quickly down the hall. _They look like they are going to eat each other. Don't really blame Rose for her sex drive being the way it is. Pregnancey always seems to double or triple the sex drive. _Gwen had just reached the kitchen before noticing Jack standing there with a grin on his face.

"Yup a quickie." is all Jack says as he heads into the dinning room to carve his turkey.

**Meanwhile in the bathroom.....**

"_This is heaven." _thought Rose as the Doctor was kissing her. He had her pressed up against the wall. Just before it was getting good there was a knock on the door.

"Hey," shouted Sarah Jane from outside the door. " you two almost done in there? Jack is done carving the turkey and is waiting for your presence at the table."

The Doctor pulled his mouth away from Roses. He sighed, and walked over to the door. Opening the door he looked at Sarah Jane.

"We'll be right there. Just waiting for Rose to finish washing her hands."

The Doctor didn't see, but could feel Roses eyes burning at him. He knew what was coming. SMACK. _Yup, there it is. Never piss off a pregnant lady. Especially if it is your pregnant lady._ The Doctor knew he wuld be hearing it from Rose when they get back to the Tardis.

"Good. Cause just to give you a heads up Jack was placing bets on if you two were....."

"God no!" Rose said as she opened the door wider so she could fit between the Docotr and the door frame.

All three of them were entering the dinning room when they saw Jack giving money to Mickey, Gwen, and Ianto. Sarah Jane, Rose and the Doctor soon took their seats, and then began the feasting.

"Pass the food in a clockwise circle around the table please." Ianto says. _As if anyone hears what I'm saying._

All of a sudden everyone stops what they are doing. As it gets quiet, they hear Christmas Canon by Trans Siberian Orchestra.

Jack smiles as everyone looks at him. "What? We need something to go along with dinner?"

Everyone returns to their plates to eat the food that was there. Rose placed some cranberries on the Doctors plate as he in return placed some green bean casserole on hers. Gwen was trying to get Gillian to eat her food instead of throwing it at Jack. Ianto was talking with Sarah Jane, who was grabbing two rolls. Luke was talking with Martha and Tom about their new house. _If only there was a camera here to_ _take a picture. _Thought Jack, as he was aiming a spoon full of mashed potatoes at Gillian.

**An hour later....**

"A"

"B"

"C"

"D"

"Jack! Stop that! Its gross and disgusting."

"What is? Belching the Alphabet? Come on Gwen. It just means that the food was good. Other words compliments to the chef. Am I right Doctor?" Jack said.

The Doctor said nothing as everyone at the table was looking at him for his reply. Finally it was Rose who spoke up.

"Jack. Don't you go dragging the the Doctor down with you."

Jack simply smiled at Rose, and just as he was beginning to clear his dishes the RED ALERT alarm went off.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry its a little short but there was no way I was going to make this a large chapter with what is about to come up. You will just have to wait and see what happens next. I stole the RED ALERT alarm from Star Trek. Sorry. Oh the reason behind Gwens daughter to be named Gillian is due to myself being a fan of Gillian Anderson. I miss X-Files.**

**Anyways I would like to thank my reviewers at this time for there support, and interest. THANK YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!**

**I'll post another chapter tomorrow. See you all then.**

**PS: Here is a sneak peak for chapter 5.**

"Rose get down!" shouted Jack as he shot at the Weevil.

"Oh god! Jack we have a man down. I repeat. Man down!" came Mickey's voice over the comm.

"Who is it?" Jack turns his head, trying hard not let Rose see his face turn white as he hears the name.

**Sorry thats all you get. I know I'm mean. **


	5. Night Fight! Wait! I'm Bleeding?

**Hello people. I'm back to writing again. I feel a lot better today. Anyways, things are going to get a little hectic and a little horrible in my story. Sorry but it has to be done to lead to what is coming in the future. Without further ado here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Doctor Who or Torchwood. I only own my car. : )**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

The RED ALERT ALARM was going off, just as Jack was picking up his dirty dishes.

"Oh hell no! Mickey what is it?"

Mickey was already running over to the computer station. He pushed a few buttons. "We got a few Weevils, boss. One just a few blocks away, two over here and it looks like about 3 of 'em over there." Mickey said pointing at the section of the computer screen that showed a map of the city.

"Alright we need everyone here to help. Doc. Rose you guys want to stay and help us out?"

The Doctor was about to say no but Rose beat him to the punch.

"Sure Jack. We'll stay and help." Rose looked at the Doctor. _Just wait. He's going to pull me to the side to tell me to stay here. 3..2...1..._

"I want Rose to stay here Jack." said the Doctor. "She is in no condition to be out there fighting."

"Excuse me, but when did this," Rose points to her round belly. " ever keep **us** from going to planets that were dangerous?"

" I don't want you or the baby getting hurt." the Doctor looked down at Roses' face. " I would never forgive myself if anything happened to the two of you."

" A little late for that isn't it Doc?" Jack said as he was putting together three teams. " Mickey, Gwen, Doctor. Team one. Rose, Ianto, Martha. Team two. Sarah Jane, Tom and I. Team three. Alright teams lets head out."

"Luke you stay here alright." Said Sarah Jane. " We need someone to stay with Gillian. K-9 will also be here to help you communicate with us." Sarah Jane hugged Luke and began to leave with the rest of them.

Rose pulled the Doctor aside and kissed him. She kissed him as if this was their last kiss.

"What's that for?" Asked the Doctor when she pulled away.

"To make sure **you** come back as **you, **and not as a regenerated you."

The Doctor smiled. _She must really like this version of me. Not that I don't blame her. I like this body too._

The two of them soon went through the doors and out into the cold night. At the Hub's entrance they split off into their designated teams.

Gwen glanced around the corner. _There it is_. _A Weevil._ She motioned to Mickey to move forward.

The Doctor was over on the other side of the alley they were in. She nodded at Mickey, then looked at the Doctor. She mouthed " One. Two. Three."

______

Jack, Sarah Jane, and Tom were wandering towards the abandoned warehouse where two Weevils were located.

"Alright, Sarah Jane I'm going to need you to be the bait. Tom and I will be on either side of you so when the Weevils come out we nail them with as little mess as possible. Ready?"

Sarah Jane nodded and moved out into the open to get the Weevils attention.

_______

Martha, Rose and Ianto were at the bus station. They happened to be going after the three Weevils.

_Great thinking Jack. Pairing Martha with Rose. Well if she gets hurt at least there is a doctor here._ Ianto thought. He didn't like the idea of leaving Jack but at least he could prove to Jack that he was useful by protecting Rose.

"There they are!" Shouted Martha as she pulled up her weapon and shot at the Weevils. "One down. Two more.."

A second Weevil fell as Rose fired her weapon.

"Okay, maybe one more to go."

"Third one is headed towards the abandoned warehouse." Said Luke over the head set.

"Right. Lets go." Ianto nodded at the two ladies and off they went. Heading towards the warehouse.

__________

Two Weevils laid on the ground dead, but that still didn't make Sarah Jane feel safe.

"Jack heads up. Another Weevil is headed your way."

"Roger that Luke. Heads up we got another one headed this way."

"Look out!!!!" shouted Sarah Jane just as the Weevil came running in.

Jack aimed his weapon and fired. He missed. The Weevil noticed Sarah Jane didn't have a weapon. It charged at her, but Martha came out of no where and pushed Sarah Jane to the ground. At that instant Rose entered the building.

"Rose! Look out!"

Rose turned to see the Weevil coming at her. She froze.

"Rose get down!!" screamed Jack as he fired his weapon. Direct hit. The Weevil fell just 4 feet away from Rose. " You okay Rosie?"

"Huh? Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. Honestly Jack I am fine."

"Martha come over and check Rose over for me."

Martha came over and started to check Rose over. _ That was too close. _Thought Jack as he watched Martha.

"Jack. Mickey is on the line wanting to talk to you. He sounds anxious." Luke said over the head set.

"Put him on."

"Oh God! Jack! Jack!" Mickey's voice came through the set.

"Mickey calm down. What happened?"

"Jack we have a man down. I repeat. Man down."

" Who is it, Mickey?" Jack said as he turned his face away from where Rose was. As Mickey said the name his face turned white.

"It's Gwen, Jack. The Weevil came out of nowhere. It knocked the Doctor down but went straight for Gwen instead of the Doctor. We... We need Martha."

"Just hang in there Mickey we are on our way." Jack glanced around. " We are needed else where."

"Jack what happened? Was it the Doctor?" sniffed Rose, fearing the worst had happened to the Doctor.

"Ianto, Sarah Jane take Rose back to the Hub. Now!" Jack was on the verge of tears.

"Come on Rose." Said Sarah Jane.

As the three left. Jack turned to Tom and Martha. " Lets move out now!!"

"Jack who is hurt?" asked Tom.

"It's Gwen. She is down."

Jack was now starting to run in the direction of the last teams position. When the three of them arrived they all gasped at the site before them.

Mickey was helping the Doctor keep Gwen from bleeding out. Martha took her cue and came up to the two men to assess the damage done to Gwen.

"She'll make it Jack. But we need to get her to the hospital. She has lost a lot of blood and these wounds need to be treated."

"Alright. Mickey get the Doctor back to the Hub. Rose will kill me or go into early labor if the Doctor doesn't show up soon." Mickey nodded in agreement. " Tom, Martha and myself will go with Gwen."

Off they went, with Gwen being carried in Jacks arms, to the hospital.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I know I'm so horrible to leave you guys wondering. Don't worry about Gwen. I don't kill characters off like some people do. Anyways I need people to give me a few suggestions on names. Boy or Girl names. Doesn't matter. You'll find out why when I get to Christmas. **

**Again thanks to my reviewers. Keep it coming.**

**Here is a sneak peak at Chapter 6:**

"No Jack! No!" The Doctor was glaring at Jack.

"Come on Doc. Just think of it as practice."


	6. The Doctor? Babysitting?

**Hello to my reviewers and new readers. I started writing this when I got home from work. Wow can you believe that where I live we have over 7 inches of snow!!!!!!! Oh my god!! Anyways like I said before, I don't kill off my characters. Just incapacitate them for awhile. It's taking me some time to be able to post. I am posting the chapters as soon as I finish with each.**

**So I might as well get going on my story now.**

**Disclaimer:Don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood. But I can still wish for it to be true.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Rose was pacing the floor of the Hub's control room. _Oh god. What if it was the Doctor? Would anyone know how to treat him? Or what if he's dead? I can't do this alone. How am I suppose to do this alone?_

_I can't stand not knowing. _Tears were now running down her face. Sarah Jane noticed that Rose was up set, and went over to comfort her.

"Don't worry Rose. I'm sure the Doctor will be alright." Sarah Jane said as she hugged the now crying Rose.

"Rose! Rose!" came a voice from the hallway.

Pulling away from Sarah Jane, Rose stood up. " Doctor? Doctor?" She turned to face the door way. There he was._ He's covered in blood!!_

"Doctor! What happened are you hurt?" asked Sarah Jane.

"No. It was Gwen. The Weevil got her. Don't worry Jack is taking her to the hospital so Martha can heal her." The Doctor looked away from Rose. She knew what he was doing and she wasn't going to let him blame himself for Gwen getting hurt.

"Doctor." said Rose. "It wasn't your fault, okay? Things happen, incidents happen." She touched his cheek and turned his face so that she could look at him. "Lets get you cleaned up. We'll be right back. Tell us when Jack and Martha return with news of Gwen's condition." Rose walked the Doctor to the Tardis leaving the Hub behind them. _He needs a shower. Well, we both need a shower._ And with that thought came some very interesting things that they could do in that shower.

__________

Back in the hub everyone else was cleaning up from their earlier meal. Luke was washing the dishes by hand. Sarah Jane was putting food away. Ianto was putting all the clean dishes away. Mickey... well Mickey was sitting in front of the computer watching for any signs of trouble. They were like this for nearly 2 hours before Tom showed up.

"Tom. How is Gwen?" Ianto asked.

"Not good. She's in an induced coma. Her injuries are severe." Tom replied.

They all waited another hour when Jack came into the room. The look on his face was one of pain, fright,and exhaustion. As he came in he looked over to the sleeping form of Gillian. _Poor Gillian. Who's going to look after her while her mother is in the hospital? We can't due to the seriousness of our work. Maybe...._

___________

Cardiff, England, Earth 6am is what the screen said in the console room of the Tardis. Rose had gone to bed hours ago but the Doctor hadn't been able to sleep a wink. His mind wouldn't let him rest from the previous events that had happened. Rose had told him that he shouldn't blame himself for what had happened to Gwen but he still felt guilty. His mind began to replay the images of what had happened. He was up to the part where he was on the ground reeling from the head blow that had sent him there. He hadn't noticed Rose enter the room.

_There he is again blaming himself again. _Thought Rose as she entered the console room. She had a rough time falling asleep and staying asleep. Last night had been rough on her. She thought that she might have lost the Doctor but, felt really horrible to about Gwen. She liked Gwen.

Walking over to the Doctor she hugged him close to her, or as close as she could get due to her large round belly being in the way. He hugged her back and brought her even closer to him. She knew what was running through his mind. _He is afraid something like this will happen to one of us after the baby is born._ She thought.

Thump, Thump, Thump.

The Doctor pulled away from Rose and looked at the screen again. Jack was outside the Tardis doors.

"Who is it Doctor?"

"It's Jack."

"Are you let him in or make him stand out there all day?"

The Tardis doors opened and in came Jack with little Gillian in his arms.

" Hello Rosie. Doctor."

"How's Gwen? Will she be alright?" asked Rose.

"She is in an induced coma due to the seriousness of her injuries. Martha will be watching over her at the hospital."

"How bad is she?" asked the Doctor.

"She has a punctured lung, 4 broken ribs, a broken arm, a cracked hip, and a busted ankle. Thats not including all the bruised organs in her body." Jack said all that with a sad tone to his voice. "But I need a favor from the two of you."

"Anything." Replied Rose.

" I need someone to watch over Gillian while Gwen is recovering. I know you don't do domestics Doctor but, none of us at Torchwood can do this. Besides it's too dangerous for her to be in the Hub. Please. Do this for Gwen." Jack was on the verge of tears as he was saying this.

"Of course we can watch her Jack." Rose moved forward to Jack and Gillian. She smiled at the Gillian who happened to be sleeping in Jacks arms.

"Jack." the Doctor said. "No! Gillian would be in even more danger with us than she would be with Torchwood. I'm sorry but no."

"Doctor!"

"Rose think about it. You know that we can't guarantee her safety most of time if she traveled with us. I'm sorry."

"Doc."

"No Jack. No." said the Doctor as he glared at Jack. He could barely keep himself and Rose out of harms way. How could he keep Gillian safe when he couldn't even keep them safe.

"Come on Doc. Just think of it as practice for when you two have little pitter patter of foot steps there," pointing to Roses belly, "running through the Tardis."

_Damn. I've been out played. _Thought the Doctor as he looked at Jack then at Rose and back to jack. Rose had given him _**that **_look again. _He does have a point though. Since Rose and I are having a baby. _

"Oh, alright. But I'm warning you. If Gwen hears about this you are going to explain it to her."

Jack beamed. " It's settled then. Here you go." Handing little Gillian over to the Doctor. " You guys have fun. We'll have Martha call you when Gwen is feeling better. Well I gotta run. Gotta another group of Weevils showing up again."

Jack walked out the doors and left the Doctor and Rose with Gillian to look after. _This should be interesting. _Thought Jack as he smiled at all the trouble those two would be getting into with Gillian.

Back in the Tardis the Doctor and Rose had found a small bedroom for Gillian that the Tardis had made for her. _Ponies and pink._ _Great. More pink._ Thought the Doctor. He placed Gillian on her little bed.

"What if she falls out?" asked Rose. All of a sudden two little guard rails showed up on either side of Gillian's bed. "Thank you Tardis."

The Tardis hummed a "Your Welcome" to Rose, with her lights.

Rose tucked Gillian in to her bed and stood next to the Doctor. The Doctor put his arm around Rose's waist. She leaned her head onto his shoulder.

" I can't wait till this one is out here with us." Rose whispered softly to the Doctor.

He chuckled, and was soon leading her out the little girls room and headed back to their bedroom with Rose in tow.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay. I had to rewrite this chapter like 8 different times before I decided that this was the best that I could do. I'll be getting back to the Holiday stuff here in the next chapter. I've all was wondered if the Doctor ever understood the 12 Days of Christmas? So that is what is going to plague him over the next couple of chapters.**

**Thanks again to my reviewers. I like some of the names, but please give me more ideas!!!!!**

**Here is a sneak peak to the next chapter:**

" Wose. Story?" asked Gillian while holding a book in her little hands.

" Ask the Doctor." Rose replied.

"Dowter?" Gillian looked at the Doctor.

"Come here. Lets see." said the Doctor as he lifted Gillian into his lap. " The Twelve Days of Christmas? Rose there isn't Twelve Days of Christmas is there?"


	7. Nightmares and Pantycakes!

**Hello. Sorry about not updating sooner. Been working like crazy lately. So here is the latest chapter of this story.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood. If I did I wouldn't be as broke as I am.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The Doctor was lying there in bed waiting for Rose to come out of the bathroom. _Being pregnant must really take a toll on the body. Well, she can't help it if the baby is pressing up against her bladder. _While the Doctor was contemplating the affects of pregnancy, Rose had come out of the bathroom.

"Doctor? You okay?"

"Huh?"

"Lost in thought again? Your making that 'I'm thinking' face again."

"Oh. I was? Sorry. Now come on to bed with you." The Doctor climb out of bed and went over to Rose who was still standing in the bathroom doorway. He took one of her hands and led her back to their bed.

Rose had just started to fall asleep when there came a noise over the speaker. It was Gillian crying.

"I'll take care of it." the Doctor began to climb out of their bed when the bedroom door opened to reveal Gillian. "Gillian?"

"Mommy!"

"Awe. Gillian. Whats wrong?" Rose was now sitting up in bed.

"Wose!" cried the little girl as she ran towards the bed.

Rose got out of bed and bent down to catch Gillian in her arms. Taking the child's hand, Rose made her way back to the bed. She sat down on the edge and looked at Gillian.

"What's wrong Gillian. Do you miss your mommy?"

"No, bad dweam. Can I sweep wit you?" asked Gillian.

Rose looked over at the Doctor. _What should I do? The Doctor doesn't really wear sleepwear._ The Doctor caught her gaze and nodded reaching for his discarded boxers on the floor very carefully.

"Sure you can stay with us." replied the Doctor.

"What?"

"She can stay with us tonight."

"You sure Doctor? Won't that be a bit domestic for you?"

"No, not when it concerns bad dreams." He smiled.

Gillian was climbing up and into the bed. When she got comfortable, she simply looked at Rose and the Doctor as if they were her own personal bodyguards. A yawn escaped her little face.

"Go on and go to sleep Gillian. Rose and I will be here to protect you from your nightmares."

"Night." was the last thing the little girl said before succumbing to the dreamworld.

After an hour of watching Gillian sleep Rose soon followed.

__________________

The Doctor was up before the girls were. He was in the kitchen making some blueberry and some banana pancakes. It wasn't long before he heard the two of them come in.

"Mornin' Doctor." whispered Rose from behind him.

"Morning Rose." The Doctor said as he turned around to face her. He planted a kiss to her cheek.

Gillian giggled as she watched the two adults.

"Doctor we have an audience."

"So we do." The Doctor wiggled his eyebrows and grinned. " So who wants pancakes?"

"I do."

"Pantycakes!!!!" Gillian screamed. The Doctor and Rose started to laugh.

" I have had my pancakes called many things but never pantycakes." The Doctor managed to say in between his laughing fits.

Rose was setting the table while still laughing. She had finished when the Doctor came over with the pancakes. They were soon eating, talking and laughing as if they were the perfect family. It was only a matter of time before the Doctor would get stumped by a simply story book.

**Latter that day...**

They were in the control room. The Doctor was working on the Tardis again. Rose was sitting in one of the two captains chairs reading a book of baby names.

" Doctor we still need to figure out what we are going to be calling this baby. How about Lily if its a girl and Rory if its a boy."

The Doctor looked up at her. "Lily or Rory? Why not Serenity or Theta?"

"Doctor please. We have to be serious about this. This child will be stuck with this name for its whole life."

"Wose." said a little voice from the entrance to the control room.

Both of the adults turned their heads toward the hallway. The Doctor got up from the floor and walked over towards the other captains chair. Gillian walked over to Rose.

"Wose. Story?" she said holding a book up towards Rose.

Rose was going to say yes, but something else got her attention. " Gillian, why don't you ask the Doctor." Rose was now getting up and heading for the hallway.

"Dowter?" asked Gillian.

"Rose where you going?" asked the Doctor nervously.

" I need to use the bathroom." Rose was now out of the room and making her way to the bathroom.

Knowing that he had no other option he looked at Gillian. "Come here. Lets see," said the Doctor. "The Twelve Days of Christmas. Huh, I didn't know there were Twelve Christmas of Christmas."

This stumped the Doctor. _Going to have to get Rose 12 presents then. This could get interesting._ He lifted Gillian onto his lap and began to read the story to her. Rose returned after a few minutes later and took in the scene before her.

" Ah, Rose. What do you say to a day of Christmas shopping?" Asked the Doctor.

"Can we?" asked Gillian.

" Sure. I'm game." replied Rose.

"Then its settled."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ok. The whole pantycakes deal is actually what my little cousin calls pancakes. So please be nice and review. **

**Here is a sneak peek at the next chapter:**

_Hhmm. I wonder if Rose will like this._ The Doctor was looking at a very beautiful necklace. _Or maybe this.._ He was now looking at rings.

**I know its short but if I wrote anymore it would ruin the surprises.**


	8. That Special Present

**Hello again. I know its been a few days since I last updated but I have been really busy with work. I'm also trying to pack for my Christmas vacation back to my parents house. I'll be updating more chapters in the upcoming days. So this story should be done a day or two after Christmas. **

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Its inspiration came from my own dilemma of what to buy people for Christmas.**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Doctor Who or Torchwood. Can't seem to find seasons on dvd so I can watch them both over and over again.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Frankenmuth, Michigan, USA, Earth, 1999 **(**Yes it is a real place!!! I've been there**.)

The Tardis landed with a thump outside of a store called Bronners. (**Another real place**.) The door flew open and out came the Doctor carrying little Gillian. Rose came out next with a stroller and a diaper bag over her shoulder.

"So Rose what do you think?"

"Doctor its beautiful." Rose smiled at Gillian. "What do you think Gillian?"

"Perdy." replied Gillian as she pointed at a large tree with lights on it.

"That it is. So you two ready?" asked the Doctor.

"Almost, Doctor." said Rose as she set up the stroller. She knew that if the Doctor put the stroller together that they would be standing around all day. " You want to put Gillian in here or should I do it?"

"Perhaps I should do it. Besides Rose you shouldn't be doing any heavy lifting while you are pregnant."

The Doctor placed Gillian into the stroller and took the diaper bag from Rose. "There. Now are we ready? Got everything?"

"Do they have food here? I am so ready for chips."

"Rose don't you think you should lay off the chips for awhile. How about eating something that is better for you and baby?"

"What do you suggest I eat?"

"Well lets find out where the food court is first then you can look around for gifts."

The three of them walked in through the main doors. "Wow." Was all the Doctor and Rose said as they saw the rows upon rows of Christmas lights hanging from the ceiling. Christmas bulbs from every country lined the shelves and larger ornaments hung from the rafters.

"Now then lets find some food." The Doctor grabbed one of the little pamphlets that had the whole layout of the building. " Right. Food. Food. Ah area D section 4." The Doctor was now leading Rose towards the food area. Once there, they parked the stroller outside of the food area. (**They don't allow strollers or carts into the food area.**)

The Doctor ordered a soft pretzel and a large banana shake. Rose got a strawberry banana shake with a hot dog and a soft pretzel. They got Gillian a cherry shake, soft pretzel and a kids hot dog. With their stomach's full they headed out into the store and shopped.

**A few hours later....**

The Doctor was looking around at the miniature sets of houses, shops, and other buildings. He was amazed at the craftsmanship of a particular piece in general. _I wonder... _He picked up a small version of the Eiffel Tower. _Rose has always wanted to go there. Maybe she would like this. _He grabbed one of the boxes that held the Eiffel Tower inside it. He made his way over to the check out area and waited for Rose. He didn't have to wait long cause after 3 minutes of waiting she came.

" Look what I found!" Rose began to show him. " I found these bulbs that have names on them so I got one for everyone at Torchwood. Got Gillian one too. Oh and by the way." She grabbed a bulb that said 'Our First Christmas' for married couples and pulled another one that read ' Baby's First Christmas' "What do you think, Doctor?"

The Doctor could only smile. " Fantastic."

They paid for their order and went back to the Tardis. They unloaded their treasures into a room the Tardis had made for wrapping presents in. They headed back to the control room.

"Where to next Doctor?"

"Well how about..." The Doctor was now pulling levers and pushing buttons. " A place called River Park Place. Sure its only a few miles away from Bronners but it has different stores."

"Sounds good to me."

It was only 5 minutes after they left Bronners that they landed in River Park Place. They began to explore the different stores. Rose took Gillian to a place called The Popcorn Wagon. (**Yes it is a real place!!! They have 43 different kinds of popcorn!!!**). The Doctor however left the girls and went exploring on his own. He came across a jewelry store there and went in.

"Hello young man. How may I help you today?" asked the clerk.

"Oh. I.... I... I'm just..."

"Yes?"

"Oh I'm trying to find a Christmas present for my friend."

"Oh. You're not from around here are you? Visiting the US then?"

"Ah I'm from Britain."

"Ah, well at least you speak English. We get people from all different kinds of places and they barely speak English sometimes. So what do you have in mind for this special friend?"

"Oh I'll know it when I see it."

"Okay. If you need help just ask."

"Thank you..." the Doctor looked at her name tag. "Lisa." The Doctor made his way around the store looking at everything. Trying to picture what Rose might look like with that particular piece on. _I wonder if Rose would like this. _He thought as he picked up a 5 piece diamond necklace. _No. Too flashy. It's not Rose. _He continued to look around when his eyes fell on a very beautiful ring. He walked up to the counter to get a better look at it.

"Ah. Did you find what you were looking for then?" asked Lisa.

"May I have a look at this?" The Doctor pointed at the ring.

"Excellent choice." She said pulling it out and setting it onto the counter. "It's a very rare piece this one is. It is a Blue Sapphire in the center, surrounded by an Emerald, Amethyst, Ruby, and Amber. The Sapphire is circular cut while the other four are oval cut. Not many people like it." She lowered her voice. "People around here think it ugly."

"It's not ugly. I think that this is just the piece I am looking for."

The Doctor soon left the store with his small purchase. He walked by a Build-A-Bear store and saw Rose with Gillian. They were filling up a small teddy bear. The Doctor pocketed the ring and walked into the store. Rose saw him walking over to where her and Gillian were.

"She wanted a teddy so I figured this is the best place to get one." Rose said.

"Looks like you did a few to." The Doctor pointed towards two already stuffed wolf pups.

Rose smiled. "One is for the baby. The other is for me, since you hardly stay the whole night with me. I need something to cuddle with." She gave him one of her cheeky grins.

The Doctor smiled and shook his head. He began to think about what Rose's reaction would be on Christmas morning when she opens her gift.

Gillian soon finished her bear and the three of them checked out. By the time they got to the Tardis Gillian was fast asleep. The Doctor took Gillian out of her stroller and carried her off to her bed. He tucked her in with her teddy next to her. He walked over to her door and closed it. He headed back towards the control room only to find Rose munching on some caramel apple popcorn she had purchased.

Rose tossed him a bag. "Its banana."

"I love banana."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay. Yes there is a place called The Popcorn Wagon. You can actually order the popcorn online. Take my advice. It's so so so good. Anyways it'll be a day or two before I can update. I've been called into work so much lately. But I have a few days off coming up so I plan to write and update on those days. The name Lisa is for my cousin. She is expecting her first child this summer.  
**

**Sneak Peek:**

"Here you all are." Rose passed each member of Torchwood their presents.

"Oh they're lovely." said Ianto. Admiring his present.

"Hey Ianto your ball is blue." laughed Jack.

"Look who's talking. You have a red ball." replied Ianto

"You making fun of my ball?"


	9. Christmas Eve! Part One

**Hello again. This story is coming to an end in a few more chapters. I will be writing two stories at once after I finish with this one. So hopefully you will enjoy those like you enjoy this one. Now Lets get back to our story shall we.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood. I now own a cell phone!!!!!! Yeah!!**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Up! Up! Wake! Up!

That was the noise the Doctor and Rose woke up to that morning. Rose groaned. _Why is the bed shaking?_ She thought. Rose opened her eyes to find Gillian looking at her.

"Up. Wose! It Chwismus eve!"

Rose smiled. "Yeah?" She looked over at the Doctor who was grinning ear to ear.

"So Gillian how about we make some breakfast and let Rose get some more sleep."

The Doctor climbed out of bed and picked up Gillian. He looked at Rose and said "Sleep. You look tired."

Rose watched the two leave and smiled. She laid back down and drifted back to sleep.

**Meanwhile..... In the kitchen...**

The Doctor put Gillian onto a stool next to the counter where there was food already waiting to be prepared.

"You ready to help me Gillian?"

"Yup."

"Good. Now would you mind passing me an egg."

"Okay." Gillian handed him an egg.

"Now could you hand me a banana?"

Gillian looked at the Doctor with a confused look on her face. "What a banana?"

The Doctor looked at her with pain in his eyes. _How could she NOT KNOW What a Banana is??? _

"You mean to say you have never seen a banana?"

"No. Mommy nevwar got bananas."

"This Gillian," says the Doctor as he grabbed a nice yellow banana from the fruit basket, "is a banana. It's very good for you. Here, try a bit." He handed a small piece over to Gillian. She took it and ate it.

"Yummy."

The Doctor smiled. The two of them worked together to make banana waffles. As they finished getting a plate ready, Rose walked in.

"Not cheating on me are you Doctor?"

The Doctor looked over towards the doorway.

"Rose. You are suppose to be sleeping still."

He walked over to her and whispered in her ear. " We were going to surprise you." Then proceeded to hiss her on the cheek.

Giggles came from over at the kitchen table.

"So what is my surprise?" she said as she walked over to Gillian.

"Offles. Wose." Gillian said with a grin.

"Mmm. They smell good. May I have one?"

Gillian nodded, and Rose was soon giving each plate a waffle. They sat there in what could only be described as a 'family meal' atmosphere. Gillian getting syrup all over her face. The Doctor nibbling on his while making faces at Gillian. Rose however had ate 3 waffles before she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She touched her stomach trying to sooth away the pain before another hit her. This time she made a face. The Doctor saw this and was quickly at Roses side.

"Rose? Rose what is it?"

" Pain." was all Rose could say before being hit with another one.

"Come on we're going to the Infirmary right now. Gillian can you follow us please?"

Gillian nodded and began following Rose and the Doctor to the Infirmary.

**Several hours later....**

"Doctor?"

"I'm here Rose."

"What happened?"

"Braxton- hicks."

"What? What's that?"

"Your muscles were contracting. You felt like it was labor but it is only a false alarm. Just get some more rest okay?"

"No." Rose said as she was starting to get up. "I'm not tired. I just want to move around. Okay?"

"Alright."

"What time is it?"

"It's about 3 in the afternoon."

"We need to get going then."

"Rose. Where do we need to go?"

"Jack called this morning after you and Gillian went to the kitchen. Gwen is out of the hospital and was asking for Gillian. That's why I came to the kitchen."

"Oh. Alright. I'll go punch in the info, you. You go get Gillian ready to head back home."

Rose got up off the bed and walked over to the door before she realized. "Doctor. Where is Gillian?"

"She is in the playroom. Tardis thought you had gone into labor so to keep Gillian from being traumatized she placed her in a room. It's right next to our room."

Rose went and fetched Gillian. The Doctor was already in the control room and was now pulling the last lever before sending the Tardis to their destination.

The Tardis landed with a bit of a thud before the outer door swung open to reveal Jack wearing a Santa Suit.

"You guys finally made it. Good now where is Gillian? Gwen is worried about her. Not too much trouble was she?"

"Uncle Jack!!!" Gillian ran as fast as she could from the hallway to Jack.

"Hey squirt. You been good for the Doc and Rose."

Gillian grinned. "Yup. Where's Mommy?"

"Inside. Come on. You have presents."

"Pwesents?"

"Yup. Lets go."

Jack picked Gillian up and walked out the doors and into the Hub.

The Doctor looked over at Rose. "You coming?"

"Yeah. I have presents." She grinned and picked up a plastic bag full of presents for the Torchwood team.

They both walked out and into the Hub. They were greeted by everyone and soon began giving their gifts to the team.

"Here you all are." Rosed passed each member of Torchwood their presents.

"Oh they're lovely." said Ianto. Admiring his present. A blue Christmas bulb with his name on it.

"Hey Ianto your ball is blue." laughed Jack.

"Look who's talking. You have a red ball." replied Ianto

"You making fun of my ball?"

"I guess I am, Jack." Ianto wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Jack.

"Now. Now boys. Young child in the room." Gwen said as she watched Gillian ripping into her presents.

The Doctor was busy watching all this 'Christmas cheer' that he didn't notice Rose grabbing her stomach again. She was sliding down the far wall by the time he noticed anything amiss.

"Rose!" cried the Doctor as he ran past everyone.

" Rose look at me. Whats wrong?"

"Doctor." was all she could manage to say before there was a sound of water hitting cement.

"Doctor. I... I.. I think its time. Owwww....."

Everyone ran over to where Rose was.

"Hopefully you're going to clean that up before it makes a stain."

"Jack!!!!!!"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I know. I'm cruel for leaving it as a cliff hanger. Please review and PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD GIVE ME SOME MORE NAMES!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sneak Peek:**

"You know that name is going to scar that child for life."

"Jack come here." said Rose.

SMACK!!!!!!!


	10. Christmas Eve! Part Two

**I know its been a long while since I last updated. Been rather busy lately. Had to do some major Christmas Shopping. Then other things happen so I got sidetracked. I'm going to try to put up this chapter and the next chapter at the same time. So wish me luck. It's coming to an end. There is this chapter then one more and I'll be done. I will be starting a few more fan fics so keep your eyes open for them okay? **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood. If I did I wouldn't be working or in debt.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"AAAHHHHHRRRRGGGGGG!!!!"

"That's it Rose. You only need one more centimeter then you'll be fully dilated. Then that is where the fun shall begin. I'll go get some more ice chips. So I'll be back in a few minutes. " said Martha as she walked out of the infirmary door.

"Why... Why can't this... go... faster?" asked Rose in a puffy sounding voice. She was at this for already 8 hours and she was extremely tired.

"These things take time." replied the Doctor. "I know your tired and exhausted, but its only till you reach 10 centimeters then its game on. Just think Rose in a few hours from now we will be holding our child. We don't even have a name for it."

"DOCTOR!!!" screamed Rose as another contraction hit.

"I'm right here Rose." He felt her hand begin to crush his again. At least_ she doesn't have the strength to break any bones. _He thought as he felt his hand begin to hurt.

The contraction soon ended and Rose was whimpering from the pain. _The next time he tries to talk me into doing this again he can carry and give birth to it. _She thought.

"Rose? You alright?"

"I'm... I'm okay. I just want this all to be done and over with."

"You two alright?" asked Martha as she came back in with a cup of ice chips. She hands the cup over to the Doctor. He takes it from her. " I'm just going to check again so I can see how much longer this will take." She takes a look.

"Well?" asks Rose who is tired.

"Martha?" the Doctor asks as he places an ice chip in Roses mouth.

"Well. I say you still have probably an hour or two to go till it's time. I know you want this to be done with but you can't hurry this."

"Figures. Baby takes after its father." smiles Rose just before another contraction hits.

Martha giggles at that statement. She decides to leave the Doctor and Rose alone for a little while longer.

_____________

_Another hour huh? Yeah right. She said that 3 hours ago. It's going on 1130pm. _Thought Rose.

"AHHHGGGHHH. NNNNUUUHHHH."

"That's it Rose. Just keep breathing. Remember? In. Out. In. Out. In."

"DOCTOR!!! JUST SHUT UP!!! AAAHHHH." Screamed Rose as the contraction came to an end.

_She's just tired. _Thought the Doctor. He leaned in and kissed Rose on the cheek, while still holding her hand.

Rose looked at him. " Isn't that how it started before we got into _**this **_particular incident? AAAHHHH!"

"Hey. I didn't hear you complaining that night." The Doctor retorted, but soon regretted saying it as Rose squeezed his hand even harder than before.

Just as the latest contraction finished another soon came, but this one was different.

"Oh GOD. Doctor, I wanna push. It hurts." Rose whimpered.

The Doctor looked at Rose. "What? Rose? Do you feel a need to push?" Rose nodded at the Doctor. "Rose don't push. You shouldn't push. MARTHA!!!!"

Martha soon came in with Gwen in tow. "What Doctor?"

"Rose wants to push."

"Rose," said Martha. "listen don't push till I give the go ahead alright? Now I'm going to look and see." Martha checked. " Alright Rose I need you to push! Now."

"Now?" asked the Doctor.

"Now!" cried Martha.

"AAHHHHHHH!!!" Rose screamed as she began to push.

__________

Jack could hear Roses screams coming from the Tardis. He looked over at the doors, then began to pace the Hub's control room again.

"Don't worry Jack." said Sarah Jane. " Rose is strong. Nothing will happen to her. Not with the Doctor, Martha and Gwen looking after her."

"Yeah Jack just sit down for a bit. You're making me nervous." said Ianto.

Jack had just stopped pacing the floor when he heard Roses screams stop and something else began to scream. Everyone stood up and began to smile and hug one another. Gwen soon came out and told them that it was over.

"So is it a boy or a girl?" asked Jack.

"I ain't saying, Jack. Go see for yourself. But only one at a time though. Rose is going to be needing her rest." Gwen walked over to a sleeping form of Gillian.

Jack headed into the Tardis only to see Martha coming out of the hallway. She was smiling but didn't say a word to Jack about the sex of the baby.

Jack walked over to the Infirmary door but didn't enter. That's when he heard the Doctor and Rose talking about names.

______

"How about Alan?" said the Doctor.

Rose smiled at the Doctor then proceeded to look down at their son. "Alan Sigma Tyler-Smith. I think he likes it." She giggled as their son opened his brown eyes to look at them.

"Well Alan." said the Doctor. " I guess you already know each other but this is Kyle Theta Tyler-Smith. Your twin brother." The Doctor held up the baby so that Alan could see his twin brother.

"You know with names like that, they'll be picked on at school." said Jack as he entered the room. "So how can you tell which is which?"

"Alan has brown eyes and Kyle has blue eyes. Their hair however is definitely their fathers." Said Rose looking from one twin to the other. Both twins had tufts of brown unruly hair on their heads.

"So Jack, Rose and I were talking. We would like you to be their godfather." Said the Doctor.

"Sure. I'd be honored to."

"Sorry to interrupt but I need to get the twins names on their birth certificates so that there is legal documentation of their existing." Martha said as she came back into the room holding a file. She handed the Doctor the file and asked him and Rose to fill out the paper work. She pulled on Jacks arm and led him out of the room.

Looking down at his twin boys the Doctor began to fill out the paperwork, while Rose began to drift off to sleep.

Full Name: Kyle Theta Tyler-Smith. Weight: 7 pounds 2 ounces. Hair: Brown. Eyes color: Blue. Date of Birth: 25th of December 2009. Time of Birth: 12:01am.

Full Name: Alan Sigma Tyler-Smith. Weight: 7 pounds 0 ounces. Hair: Brown. Eye Color: Brown. Date of Birth: 25th of December 2009. Time of Birth: 12:03am.

The Doctor smiled as he finished filling out the rest but had to stop due to a very fussy baby that had began to cry.

"Hey there." Said the Doctor as he picked up Alan. " Come on now. You need to let your mother sleep. Rassilion knows you two have been keeping her awake at night. So I think it would only be fair if you just calm down now and fall asleep yourself. You and your brother have had a busy day today." He smiled as he watched his son began to drift off to sleep again.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**That's it for today. I chose Kyle and Alan because I thought they sounded nice. Anyways look for the last chapter tomorrow. **

**See you all later.**

**PS: No Sneak Peak for the Next Chapter. Sorry. Gotta keep you coming back for more.**

**PSS: I am starting on the first chapters for my two other stories. One is just an idea I came up with while the other story explains the whole Rhys not being there in Gwen and Gillian's lives. Here is a hint: Undercover with the Doctor and Rose goes bad.**


	11. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

**I know. I know. It's been a long time since I said I was going to update. I went to my parents for Christmas and well they don't have Internet. Then I couldn't get on my roommates' computer cause he was on it. Then there was work. Argh, but here is the last chapter of my fic. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood. (If I did I would be giving three quarters of my money to charities.)**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Christmas afternoon**

Rose woke up a little disoriented and groggy. She started to shift her legs but stopped as she felt a sharp pain climb up her thighs. 'Ooowwww.' thought Rose. She started to glance around the room only to stop and stare at two little bassinets a few feet from her bed. Roses eyes grew in amazement. 'Twins? Twins!!!! Oh god. How are we going to do this?' With that thought repeating in her mind, she didn't realize that she had started to cry.

At that moment the Doctor walked through the door of the Infirmary. He heard sniffing coming from a small room that the Tardis added after the birth of the twins. He went over and entered the room and saw that Rose was awake, but crying.

"Rose?" asked the Doctor as he moved across the room and sat next to Rose.

"Doctor." cried Rose. " How are we suppose to manage?"

"Oh, Rose." The Doctor pulled Rose into a hug and began to rub her back when one of the twins began to cry. The Doctor began to laugh. " They sure do know when to ruin the mood."

The Doctor let go of Rose and walked over to one of the bassinets. Very gently he picked up the baby that was making all the noise.

"I think someone wants his mommy." said the Doctor as he handed little Kyle to Rose. As Rose took Kyle from the Doctor, Alan began to cry. "Well, well, well. Seems as if Alan is jealous of his brother getting your attention."

"Just like their father." Rose replied sticking her tongue out as she smiled at the Doctor.

The Doctor walked over and picked up Alan. He looked down at his son and noticed the boy had his mothers nose and ears.

"Amazing."

"Yeah. What?" The Doctor looked over at the door to see Jack standing there with little Gillian in his arms.

"I wanna sthee." whispered Gillian as she looked at Rose then the Doctor.

The Doctor sat on the bed next to Rose, still holding Alan. "Well why don't you two join us."

Jack walked over to the bed and looked at the twins and their parents. Little Gillian however had something different in mind. She wiggled in Jacks' arms and bent towards the bed.

"Down. Down."

"Hey, okay. Okay. Jeez. You know you just made Uncle Jack sad." Jack had put Gillian onto the bed, and looked over at Rose.

"Someone isn't pleased with you, Jack." Rose said softly, trying not to disturb a sleeping Kyle.

"What?" Jack looked over at Gillian only to see her looking at him with a raised eyebrow and a look of attitude.

Rose and the Doctor laughed at the two of them. Sometimes they both wondered if there was something Gwen wasn't telling anybody about who Gillian's real father is. Though they both were there when Gwen and Rhys found out that they were having a baby.

Gwen soon came in and took little Gillian back to the Hub control room. Ianto stopped by as well, mostly to drag Jack away since Christmas dinner was now finished ans ready to eat.

"You think you might be up to coming, Rose?" asked Jack.

"Sure. I don't see why not. Doctor?" Rose looked at the Doctor to see if would confirm that she was fit enough to sit through supper.

"Well, I don't see why not. Sure Jack we'll be there."

"See you in 30 minutes then." with that said Jack left the Infirmary and the Tardis.

"Well boys. I think it's time to let your mother get herself ready for supper."

The Doctor placed Alan in his bassinet and was turning around to head back to the bed when he notices that Rose was right behind him with Kyle. The Doctor watched as Rose placed the child into his own bassinet. '_Rose is good with babies_.' Thought the Doctor. Rose kissed each baby on the cheek before looking at the Doctor and holding out her hand. He took her hand as she led him out of the Infirmary and to the their room so they could get dressed for dinner.

__________________________

**A week later..... New Year's Eve 11:45pm **

"Rose? Rose where are you?" shouted the Doctor as he jogged from room to room in the Tardis.

They were supposed to be at the Hub for a New Years party with Jack and his team. ' Figures. She yells at me for making us late for events. Well this time it's her fault.' thought the Doctor. As he was brooding over that matter, he barely noticed that someone had come into the control room. Glancing up he sees Rose standing there.'Oh Rassilion!'

Rose stood there, wearing a red cocktail dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. She started to chuckle as she watched the Doctor stare at her. 'He is speechless!' she thought.

"Doctor? Are you alright?"

"Hhhmm? Oh yes!! Well... I..." the Doctor coughed to clear his throat. "You ready to go? Jack is not going to be happy if we are late."

"Yes, I'm ready." She reached down to take one of the two car seats that were on the floor. Their occupants fast asleep.

The Doctor picked up the other car seat and followed Rose out the Tardis door and into the Hub. As they walked into the Hub main control room the Torchwood team came to greet them. Sarah Jane was there as well and took the car seat from the Doctor. Her and Rose began to coo over the twins and all the Doctor could do was shake his head ans smile. 'Those boys are going to be spoiled.' thought the Doctor.

"So Doc. Have you asked her yet?"

"Not yet Jack. I was planning to ask on Christmas day but I guess the twins beat me to it."

"Well, why don't you as her tonight? I'm sure Sarah Jane and Gwen can handle the twins while you ask Rose."

"I don't know. Rose hasn't left the twins alone since the day they were born."

"Seems to me Doc that she has separation anxiety." chuckled Jack as he glanced over at Rose. "Why don't you take her to the top of the tower and ask her there? Say around midnight? Or a little after midnight?"

The Doctor raised his eyebrows, and thought about what Jack had said.

At 11:55pm the Doctor walked over to Rose and asked her to come with him. When she began to protest Jack came over and told her that he and Gwen would watch the twins. She knew that she was out numbered and agreed to go with the Doctor.

Jack watched them leave and smiled. He looked over at Sarah Jane and smiled.

"Heads up everyone! 2 minutes till..." said Jack.

_________

The Doctor and Rose were making their way up to the top of the tower. Rose commenting on the views while the Doctor was trying to think of a way to ask her his question without sounding like a complete fool.

His brain working more than a mile a minute on how to ask this of her. ' I could...... No! That is too.....Should I....... Oh Rassilion I sound like Jack.' This was running through his brain.

Rose had noticed that the Doctor was quiet. Too quiet. 'What is he thinking?' she wondered. Looking at his face he had one of those lost in thought looks.

"Doctor? Are you alright?"

"Hhhmmm... Oh yeah. Never been better. Why do you ask?"

"You just... You look as though you are miles away."

"Sorry? Just been going over the last couple of weeks."

"Yeah. Everything has changed now hasn't it?" She smiled at him.

This was why he wanted to ask her. That face and her attitude towards things. That's what he loved about her.

They had finally made it to the top with 2 minutes to spare before midnight hit.

"Wow." said Rose as she looked out at the view.

"Yeah." replied the Doctor. He finally figured out how to ask her.

They watched and waited for the fireworks to start.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Happy New Year!!!!!" screamed the crowd below.

The fireworks had started and Rose cuddled up against the Doctor. He placed an arm around her shoulders. He would wait till after the fireworks. They continued to watch till the fireworks ended. The people below were still partying though. 'It is now or never.' thought the Doctor.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Rose, I have something to ask you?"

"Yeah, like what?" she asked playfully.

"Rose. Would you do me the honor of becoming my life mate?" asked the Doctor nervously. He held out the ring he had purchased a few days before Christmas.

Rose stared at the Doctor, never letting her eyes leave his face.

"Doctor. I don't need a ring. All I need is you and the twins. And yes. I will be happy to become your life mate."

The Doctor smiled at Rose and kissed her.

"Happy New Year, Rose"

"Happy New Year Doctor."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**That is the end of the story. Sorry it took so so long. I hope you enjoyed my story. **

**At this time I would like to thank all of my readers and reviewers for their wonderful support.**

**With that being said, See you all later.**

**Selene.**

**PS. Look for my new stories. Coming soon.**


End file.
